metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Paralyzer
The Paralyzer (パラライザー) (formerly known as the emergency pistol or just Pistol) is a weak, but still useful emergency backup weapon. It is chiefly used to stun enemies, and is equipped by Samus Aran in instances where she is unable to use her Power Suit. ''Metroid: Zero Mission'' When Samus Aran's Gunship crashes on planet Zebes, her Power Suit is left unusable, and Samus is thus left with only her (then unnamed) "rather useless emergency pistol" and Zero Suit. It is listed just as "Pistol" in the Samus Screen. Single non-charged shots will destroy Shot Blocks and Bomb Blocks as well as open Blue Doors, but will have zero effect on the Space Pirates. It will automatically charge itself when not being fired, and fully charged shots will stun the Space Pirates long enough for Samus to run and hopefully escape or hide. It is also used to defeat the Ruins Test. This last-resort weapon becomes her only defense and lifeline in her raid of the Space Pirate Mother Ship, until she defeats the Ruins Test and gains the fully powered suit. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate.]] Zero Suit Samus uses the pistol first named Paralyzer as her main weapon in the Super Smash Bros. series. It can be used to stun enemies in a similar fashion to how it is used in Zero Mission. However, unlike Zero Mission, Samus can charge (for a short time) the Paralyzer and fire uncharged shots, which slightly increases the damage and the length of time which the opponent is stunned. The Paralyzer is Zero Suit Samus's Standard Special Move, and is also used in her Down Smash Attack. A new feature is the ability to transform it into a Plasma Whip to attack enemies and set them up for combos. It can also be used to tether onto ledges, acting as a replacement for the Grapple Beam that Samus would use when she wears her Power Suit. The Plasma Whip is used as Zero Suit Samus's Grab, Side Special Move, Up Smash Attack, and Standard Air Attack; in Brawl, it was also used as her Up Special Move and Side Smash Attack. It returns in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U along with Zero Suit Samus. This time it has a new sound effect, and two variants for the Standard Special Move: Blast Shot and Electromagnetic Net. ;Description:"Fires an energy blast that stuns enemies. Can be charged." It does 4% uncharged, and 6% charged. The Paralyzer is also used in Zero Suit Samus's up taunt. She tosses her weapon into the air, spins, catches it and asks "Is that all?" The Paralyzer's whip function was seen in Diddy Kong's 3DS Classic Mode ending, where Samus used it to humorously knock Diddy's hat off. ''Metroid: Other M'' The Metroid: Other M Art Folio, a GameStop preorder bonus for Metroid: Other M contains the first use of the name "Paralyzer" outside of the context of Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Ingame, it is usable in the final Countdown sequence. However, unlike Zero Mission, Samus can charge the Paralyzer manually, similar to its function in Brawl. It is kept in a black holster on her right thigh, which was not present in Zero Mission. The Paralyzer can also stun Zebesians longer and with uncharged shots, unlike Zero Mission (though charged shots are still more effective) and open closing gates if Samus fails to slide under them. Official data ''Zero Mission'' Samus Screen data "An auto-charging pistol. Stun enemies with charged shots." ''Art Folio'' Zero Suit Samus "When my Power Suit is deactivated, my Zero Suit is the outfit of choice. In the rare moments when my equipment malfunctions, this is all I have to rely on-fortunately, the streamlined design enables acrobatic movement and the Paralyzer is all that I need to get me out of tight spots." ''Other M'' Samus Screen data "Effect: Renders enemies immobile for a while. Controls: Shoot with 1." ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U: Prima Official Game Guide'' Damage 4% Charged 6% "Fires out a paralyzing energy blast that stuns your opponent. You can charge this up to extend its range and increase the stun duration, but the projectile travels slower then." Smash Tips (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U) "Attack with this to paralyze foes for just a moment. When they can't move, that's your chance to strike!" Tips (Super Smash Bros. Ultimate) ;Paralyzer:"Samus uses this in Metroid: Zero Mission when she's not wearing her Power Suit. In that game, she uses her handgun to temporarily paralyze enemies." ;Paralyzer (Neutral Special):"Attack with this to paralyze foes for just a moment. When they can't move, that's your chance to strike!" Trivia *While Samus would normally be wearing the Paralyzer holster on her thigh in Other M, it is absent in the pre-Ridley battle and Sector Zero cutscenes where Samus briefly loses her Power Suit. It is possible that the developers overlooked this detail, as Samus will wear the holster if she dies before and after either cutscene. In the final cutscene where Samus retrieves Adam's helmet, however, she does have the holster. *Because she is holding Adam's helmet in one hand and she needs to have a free hand for wall jumping and grabbing ledges, Samus will always keep the Paralyzer holstered in Metroid: Other M unless she is firing it, and will holster it when not using it. For this reason, she is unable to fire from ledges. *Any Accel Charges Samus has acquired during her mission have no effect on the charging time of the Paralyzer, indicating that the Charges are only compatible with the Power Suit's Arm Cannon. *Concept art from Other M states that the Paralyzer has a laser sight and had changed from a concave shape to a convex shape. http://www.metroid-database.com/mom/artwork/gallery/english/momart88-paralyzer-gun.png *In Zero Mission, the Paralyzer is described by Samus as "rather useless". However, in the Other M Art Folio, she states that it is "all that I need to get me out of tight spots." This may imply that the differences in the Paralyzer are canonical and that Samus has upgraded the weapon capabilities. *The Zero Suit costume in Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate has the Paralyzer and holster from Other M, but it is unusable. *Samus carries a handgun in a holster in her suitless appearance at the end of Metroid EX, but she never uses it. Whether it is the Paralyzer or a more powerful weapon is unknown. *The Paralyzer makes an appearance in the best ending of Metroid: Samus Returns when playing on Normal Mode. Samus will jump above the screen and land in her Zero Suit, before cocking her Paralyzer and assuming her Max Factory statue pose. Gallery ru:Парализатор Category:Armaments Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Electric weaponry Category:Recurring Items Category:Close-quarters weaponry Category:Zero Suit Samus Category:Special Actions